


融化琥珀

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, 未成年性行为, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 少年人的偷欢
Relationships: Bottom Portugal - Relationship, Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain(Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal, Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), Spain（Hetalia）/Portugal（Hetalia）, Top Spain - Relationship, 西班牙/葡萄牙, 西葡
Kudos: 2





	融化琥珀

西葡  
少年人的偷欢，学步车  
虽然还是很隐喻，奇妙神经病，虽然挺含蓄的黄色但果然还是想表达些什么

“这会让你痛苦……”  
安东尼奥捧着佩德罗的脸，停顿下来，哑着嗓子道。就在他们的双唇即将相碾之前。  
“如果你这么觉得……”佩德罗赤裸着身子，垂了垂眼。话语里带了点嘲讽。他支着头懒懒看着西班牙人沉默起身。“毕竟你就是一个胆小鬼嘛。”

又是一个夜晚，他们或许不该在夜晚相见，口角争端也好，回过神来小小的愤懑就变成了不断滋长的欲念。年轻的兄弟，总是容易冲动。  
于是从争执开始，到西班牙人嘴笨输给了佩德罗，前者干脆自暴自弃用暴力解决争端，将他推倒在了床上，居高临下地怒视着他。那目光过分炽热，年长者却依旧强作镇定。  
“想要吻我吗？”他挑眉。抬起手，笑得特别灿烂。  
西班牙人又困扰了起来，明明挑事者是佩德罗，此刻他的怒气却如同膨胀到极限的气球，被人用银针轻轻一戳，瞬间消失了。  
他紧握住那只手，恶狠狠地去吻。  
“不亲亲我的嘴唇？”佩德罗闭着眼。  
他知道，安东尼奥一直都在刻意避免亲吻自己的双唇，他的吻总是如同本人般炽热，从额头，到高挺的鼻梁——他很喜欢那个弧度，吮吸后颈，啃咬锁骨，流连胸前，向下是小腹，细碎而缠绵的吻，如同火焰燎烧情欲。而堪堪漏过双唇。

或许是因为他从小便贪馋发酵着阳光气味的美酒，一杯又一杯，又不知不觉地喜欢偷偷看着佩德罗，颤动的眼睫，海洋绿色的眼睛。  
但是明白，他不能一直喝下去，会被酒精击毙，也不能一直，一直凝视下去，会溺死于那片目光中。  
以接吻为界限，越过了这条线，他并不能保证自己不会做出伤害佩德罗——自己的哥哥的事情。  
背德。

吻最终停了下来，剩下的事情该由他们自己解决。  
安东尼奥慢慢替他整理凌乱的衣物，指尖碰到他的肌肤。不经意地颤抖。  
也许是太凉了，让人有了如若置于胸口能否将之捂热的错觉。  
……错觉而已。  
“你很紧张嘛，不会还没有和别人做过吧？”  
西班牙人不去计较他话语里的讥诮，虽然它总是让自己脸红不已，佩德罗能将话语中的桃色按捺得恰到好处，而自己总是会去无限延伸。已经说不清楚谁更恶劣。

“该睡觉了。”安东尼奥克制地沉声道，正打算离去，突然被佩德罗摁住了肩膀。 他褪下衬衣，后者落在地板上几乎没有声音。安东尼奥方才所做前功尽弃。  
佩德罗挺直了腰，将腿并拢起来。还是少年身量，小腿略显纤细，大腿却相对丰满，他用手撑出一个狭窄的缝隙。  
“如果是用这里的话，稍微替你解决一下也不是不行。”他依旧是那种愉悦的语调，“回去又是一个人想着我的脸解决，怎么样也很惨的样子。”  
“喂，你别开玩笑了，我……”  
被嘲笑了的安东尼奥脸微微发烫，想要反驳却找不到话，没错，不得不承认佩德罗是正确的。隔着一堵墙，在某几个难眠的夜晚，眼前确实模糊着佩德罗的面容。  
他缓缓吸了一口气。  
“我进来了。”他沉声。  
异物烫得惊人，嵌入两腿之间让佩德罗没有稳住一颤，安东尼奥环住他的腰，用唇蹭他的唇角。  
“已经这么硬了吗？真是可怜……唔！”  
调笑声被打断，安东尼奥抽插了起来，他是如此急切，葡萄牙人总是有要摔倒般的错觉。他紧紧地抓住了西班牙人汗湿的肩膀。  
宛如一团火，裹着热烈到令人窒息的欲望，燃烧在双腿之间，进进出出，沾满情欲的吐息，汗味与甜腻的气味纠缠在一起，蜷曲的趾头，颤抖着的眼睫，以及拧成一团的喘息声，他们不过是少年人，这样的夜晚实在太难得。  
摩擦得疼痛，却确实因为这种痛感而感到畅快，安东尼奥平日里被这个家伙坑害得不轻，此刻却成为了他保持平衡的唯一依附。  
“佩……”  
意乱情迷，西班牙人对上了哥哥那双渍满水色眼睛，和梦中重合，再反应过来时，他已经射了。  
白浊的液体溅落在蜜色的双腿之间，虽然后者已然泛红，如同甜腻的奶洗涤琥珀，渗入裂缝之中。  
安东尼奥克制着自己过度急促的喘息，按住他的肩膀，将他推倒在了床上。  
“你输了……”佩德罗的声音嘶哑到可怕，他抬起那张漂亮到有些残忍的脸。  
“你也输了……真希望你能看看自己的表情。”西班牙人吸了口气。忍住了深入的欲望，他确实明白点到为止。  
最后，他们的身体紧紧贴在了一起，紊乱的心跳渐渐趋向一致，赤裸着，如同刚刚诞生，或许他们本就该相爱。  
“你的身体好烫，安东尼奥。不要抱着我。”

琥珀般的肉体包裹着蛰伏了不知道多少年的毒虫，没有想到仅仅是贴近自己的心脏，这因着千万年的压力和热力作用而变得坚硬的宝石便开始迅速融化，化作了一滩蜜与奶，毒虫苏醒，狠狠地咬了自己一口，于是琥珀最终变成了腐臭的树脂，而咬痕变成了虫卵的温床。  
温柔地，畸形的情感疯狂滋长。

“抱着你感觉真舒服。”安东尼奥无视佩德罗的抗议，他用手替自己的哥哥解决了一下，直到听到后者压制住的喘息，才心满意足地闭上眼睛。他很喜欢佩德罗在自己怀中的颤抖，如同渴水的鱼，每一块鳞片都掩藏着欲望的光泽。  
他们沉默了很久，就在佩德罗以为安东尼奥睡着的时候，后者突然低声道，“对不起，把你弄脏了。”

“……”佩德罗愣了一会，随后笑了起来，肩膀一颤一颤，西班牙人能想象出他眼里的讥诮，“没关系，我可爱的小弟弟，你可真是愚蠢得让人发笑啊。”  
“喂……”  
“难道不是小弟弟吗？这种幼稚的话也就只有你能说出口了啊安东尼奥。”  
“幼稚？我明明……”  
他们争执了起来，却拥抱着入眠，在睡梦中燃烧着无法化做灰烬的情热。下一次他们能在彼此的身体中找到属于自己的那一部分吗。

*  
“……安东尼奥你怎么又……”  
“你不要老是往我这里蹭啊你这个家伙……”  
“硌得我睡不着，你给我起来解决一下。”


End file.
